In most restaurants, hotels, motels, hospitals and other establishments or institutions in which large numbers of dishes, etc. and eating utensils are repeatedly washed in large commercial dishwasher machines, the electricity and hot water being consumed by the dishwasher machine are not metered to the machine itself. The dishwasher personnel who are working in the kitchen are usually very busy handling the dishes, etc. and the utensils for three meals a day. These personnel do not pay much attention to the dishwasher machine itself so long as it is operating satisfactorily. They do not wish to be bothered with turning the dishwasher machine on-and-off during a working day. In many instances, in my personal observation, the dishwasher personnel will turn on the dishwasher machine at the beginning of a working day, and then they turn the machine off at the end of the working day. The management of the institution is usually not aware of the consumption of electricity and hot water occurring in the dishwasher machine itself, because these are not separately metered to the dishwasher machine. In fact, the electricity and hot water for the kitchen may not be separately metered from the institution as a whole. Thus, it is difficult for management effectively to determine whether or not excessive amounts of electric energy, hot water and washing compound are being consumed by the dishwasher machine. In a test which I carried out in a restaurant, the consumption of washing compound was actually reduced to approximately one-third during one entire week by employing the present invention. The electricity and hot water to the machine involved were not metered, but the conclusion seems logical that the consumption of electricity and hot water were also reduced approximately to one-third. Also, it is logical to conclude that the wear and tear on the dishwasher machine were reduced to approximately one-third. It is my estimate that today in New York City a large dishwasher machine running continuously each day that the restaurant is open for business and in which the hot water in the power wash and power rinse stations is electrically heated and the hot water in the final rinse station is electrically boosted in temperature to more than 180.degree. F. will consume $10,000 to $20,000 of electrical power in one year, and possibly even more.